SEHUN SI SUPERDADDY
by Tatsmobs
Summary: YAOI/BxB/BL/HunKai with LuHan chibi/MPREG/MarriageLife/Family/abal/amatiran/newbie/little bit comedy/gaje


**SEHUN SI SUPERDADDY**

author : Qyunjaa  
pairing : HunKai with LuHan chibi  
main cast : - Oh SeHun (29 tahun)  
\- Kim (Oh) JongIn (28 tahun)  
other Cast : - (Oh) LuHan ( 5 tahun)

Genre: Romance/BxB/Boyslove/Family/M-preg/MarriageLife/fluff/abal/alay

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita atau ga nyambung,maaf juga kalo jelek

*

Nampaknya Ruang TV menjadi pilihan terbaik bagi keluarga kecil Oh. Sebut saja Oh SeHun sang kepala keluarga, Oh JongIn sebagai Ibu –suami- rumah tangga, dan Oh LuHan anak semata wayang mereka. Sebenarnya sebelum memilih bersantai di Ruang TV, keluarga kecil ini berencana ingin berlibur ke taman bermain. Tapi, semua itu gagal karena mereka semua telat bangun. Sambil menonton The Avengers yang dibeli SeHun dan LuHan 2 hari yang lalu saat mereka pergi ke SuperMarket dan memakan cemilan yang disediakan JongIn, mereka terlihat menikmatinya.

"Kenapa SuperHero itu Hebat ?"Tanya LuHan sambil menatap sang Daddy yang sedang asik menyaksikan Film dan memakan cemilan.

"Karena mereka memiliki kekuatan."Jawab SeHun sambil menatap sang anak dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"kenapa SuperHero itu hebat ?"Tanya LuHan lagi sambil menatap sang Mommy yang juga sedang menatap nya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Karena mereka suka menolong orang"Jawab JongIn sambil menyuapi cemilan kepada SeHun.

"Siapa SuperHero kesukaan Daddy ?"Lagi-lagi sebuah Pertanyaan LuHan lontarkan kepada sang Daddy.

"IronMan."Jawab SeHun masih dengan senyuman lembutnya sambil mengelus rambut LuHan yang berwarna hitam.

"Siapa SuperHero kesukaan Mommy ?"Tanya LuHan kepada sang Mommy yang sedang mengelus perut buncitnya yang berisi adik bayi, yang kata ibu nya akan menjadi teman bermain nya disaat Daddy nya sedang bekerja.

Oh iya, LuHan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang kaka. Mommy nya sedang mengandung , dan usia kandungan nya sudah memasuki Usia 7 bulan. Mommy nya yang cantik jadi tampak lebih cantik semenjak mengandung adik bayi nya. LuHan senang.

"Mommy tidak tahu nama-namanya. Jadi , Thor saja."Jawab JongIn dengan cengiran nya yang menurut LuHan dan SeHun sangat menggemaskan.

"Kalau SuperHero kesukaan Lulu siapa?"Tanya SeHun dengan senyuman tampan nya yang membuat JongIn sampai gigit jari sambil menatap LuHan yang tersenyum lucu.

"Daddy hanya bertanya pada LuHan, tidak bertanya pada adik bayi ?"Tanya LuHan balik dengan tatapan polos sambil memegang perut buncit JongIn.

"Iya. Adik bayi, SuperHero kesukaan nya siapa ?"tanya SeHun sambil ikut-ikutan memegang perut buncit JongIn sampai membuat JongIn tertawa kecil.

Sungguh deh, SeHun dan LuHan itu tidak ada bedanya. Dari mulai wajah sampai sifat hampir sama, benar-benar Ayah dan anak. JongIn terkadang sampai iri , habisnya LuHan tidak ada mirip-mirip nya dengan JongIn. Hanya jahil nya saja yang sama dengan JongIn, sisanya SeHun semua. Padahal kan yang membuat LuHan mereka berdua, JongIn berharap bayi yang kedua ini mirip dengan nya. Biar JongIn tidak iri lagi.

"Baik."Ucap LuHan sambil bangkit dari duduk nya dan berdiri di hadapan SeHun dan JongIn, sedangkan SeHun dan JongIn hanya bisa tesenyum lembut melihat tingkah anak pertama mereka yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kaka, karena tingkah lucu nya.

"Karena adik bayi belum bisa menjawab, LuHan sebagai kakak akan mewakili jawaban adik bayi."Ucap LuHan percaya diri sambil menyengir lucu.

"baiklah."Jawab JongIn dan Sehun bersamaan.

"LuHan dan adik bayi tidak suka SuperHero."Ucap LuHan sambil menatap SeHun dan JongIn yang kebingungan.

"kenapa ?"Tanya JongIn bingung sambil menatap LuHan yang tersenyum lebar.

"lalu, Lulu suka apa ?"tanya SeHun dengan wajah kebingungan juga.

"Lulu dan adik bayi tidak suka SuperHero, karena sehebat-hebat nya SuperHero tidak akan sehebat SuperDaddy."Jawab LuHan dengan senyum manis dan wajah polosnya.

"SuperDaddy ?"Tanya JongIn bingung sambil menatap LuHan heran.

"SuperDaddy, Daddy nya Lulu dan adik bayi. Oh SeHun."Jawab LuHan sambil menatap JongIn dan SeHun dengan cengiran lucu nya yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi susu nya yang menggemaskan.

"Menurutmu Daddy hebat ?"Tanya SeHun dengan senyuman lembut dan wajah terharu.

"Yap, mau tahu alasan nya ?"Ucap LuHan sambil menghambur kedalam pelukan SeHun, JongIn yang melihat adegan Daddy-anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan mengelus perutnya lembut.

"Apa ?"Tanya SeHun sambil menatap LuHan lembut.

"Karena Daddy selalu menjaga kami. Menjaga LuHan, Mommy, dan adik bayi. Daddy selalu bekerja keras di perusahaan kakek untuk menghidupi LuHan, Mommy, dan adik bayi. Daddy rela bangun tengah malam hanya untuk mengelus perut Mommy yang sakit karena kelakuan nakal adik bayi, LuHan melihatnya Dad. Daddy rela menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya Daddy pakai untuk beristirahat saat pulang bekerja untuk membantu Lulu mengerjakan PR dan Membantu Mommy menyiapkan makan malam. Daddy itu hebat, lebih hebat daripada SuperHero-SuperHero didalam film itu. Mereka tidak ada apa-apa nya dibandingkan Daddy. Maka dengan itu, LuHan berjanji saat LuHan dewasa nanti LuHan akan menjadi seperti Daddy dan bergantian LuHan yang akan menjaga Daddy, Mommy, Dan adik bayi." Jawab LuHan panjang lebar dengan senyuman menggemaskan, sambil menatap SeHun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lulu benar,Kau yang terhebat hunnie."Ucap JongIn dengan senyuman lembut dan menghambur kedalam dekapan SeHun dan dibalas oleh SeHun.

"terimakasih. Aku mencintai Kalian."Balas SeHun dengan airmata karena terharu dengan ucapan LuHan dan senyuman lembut sambil mencium puncuk kepala JongIn dan LuHan bergantian.

"Mencintai adik bayi juga kan ?"Tanya LuHan tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan pelukan SeHun dan JongIn

"Ahahaha, Tentu saja."Jawab SeHun dengan tawa bahagia.

"LuHan dan adik bayi juga mencintai Daddy, Mommy juga kan ?"Tanya LuHan sambil menatap JongIn yang mengangguk tanda meng-iyakan.

"Mommy juga mencintai kalian, adik bayi juga tentu saja."Jawab JongIn sambil menatap LuHan yang bertepuk tangan bahagia.

"LuHan juga mencintai Mommy."Ucap LuHan sambil mencium pipi JongIn.

END

Maaf aneh –",padahal mau ngetik tp gatau pengen ngetik apa  
jadinya ngetik beginian :D


End file.
